


Purple

by kmsmitty



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: This is another rework of an old fic. Hansol is in a funk. Dongsung has had about enough.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea. There are several kinks that pop up. And I don't make any excuses for Dongsung. He is a jealous shit. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

It was Sanggyun's birthday. My baby boy. My pride and joy. We were all supposed to go out for a drink to celebrate.

I hadn't felt like doing much of anything lately. My writer's block was turning painful. I had no inspiration to paint, either. The brush felt foreign in my hands.

Dongsung told me a night out would do me some good, that maybe I would find inspiration in something that was said, or from a pattern on a girl's dress. I wasn't thoroughly convinced. In fact, I had been moping around the apartment for days, reading the invite over and over, coming up with excuses as to why I didn't need to go.

"Baby, it'll just be one drink. A toast to Sanggyun. I promise. You haven't seen him in weeks. Don't you want to see him on his birthday?"

Ah, the Kim guilt trip. I knew it well. Nothing had changed in 5 years. He still knew how to wear me down. Damn it.

"Fine," I pouted, and he gave me a warning glare. I shuddered. I knew that face. It was the face he gave me when I was getting out of line. A line that I so desperately loved to toe.

"Sorry, sir. Should I get dressed, then?" I asked, while looking at him from under my lashes.

"Such a good boy. I laid out clothes for you. Don't take too long," he replied with a smirk. I quickly crossed the hall into our bedroom and looked at the outfit.

He had chosen a simple black button down shirt and black jeans. I reached for the shirt, making quick work of the buttons. I grabbed the pants and held them up to my hips. I sighed. They were the tightest pair I owned. I only wore them around the apartment, as they left nothing to the imagination. I scowled at the jeans, willing them to stretch with my eyes.

"The longer you take, the worse it's going to be for you," I heard him call from the living room. I knew he was fed up with my attitude; I had been a literal nightmare for weeks now. But today? He had to pick today?

I laid down on the bed and kicked my legs through the jeans, shaking my ass back and forth, slowly inching the jeans up my thighs and over my ass. I took in a deep breath and quickly zipped them up, fastening the button as quickly as I could. One drink was right. That was all the more I could fit in these stupid pants.

I looked at myself in the mirror, running a hand through my hair. It was getting long again. I had dyed the fried mess of locks a bright pink. I tried to flatten it with my hand, but gave up. There was no taming it.

Dongsung peeked in through the door. "Baby, you look to die for," he breathed as he crossed the room to me. He put his hands in my back pockets and squeezed, pulling me into him. I nuzzled in his neck, and he hummed happily. "Come on. We're gonna be late." I lingered a moment longer, breathing him in. He always had this lovely mix of earth and rain scenting his skin. It made my head swim.

"Now, kitten. I won't tell you again." I jumped away from him and bolted to the door. He pulled on his Converse as I squeezed into the boots he had left for me. He grabbed his keys and followed me out the door, locking it behind him.

~

"Happy Birthday!!!" I bellowed as I practically launched myself at Sanggyun. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to breathe through his laughter and my suffocating hug.

"Sollie! I'm so glad you're here!" he managed as I finally let go, holding him at arms length to really look at him. He looked good, happy, content. Words I hadn't been able to use to describe him in months.

"What kind of friend would I be if I missed your birthday bash?" I yelled over the music. He grinned at me, a smug one that made his eyes crinkle. Sanggyun looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Hansol, I have been your friend literally all of my adult life. And I know for a fact that that little shit" - he pointed at Dongsung - "is the only reason you're here. You forget that I have witnessed his powers of persuasion." My mouth dropped open, and Sanggyun laughed. He knew I couldn't argue. He was right.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I can't hear you, turd!" I heard Dongsong call out to Sanggyun. They hugged briefly, while Dongsung tried to not slosh our drinks all over the birthday boy.

"I was just telling Hansol how thankful I am that you talked him into coming," Sanggyun replied, earning a scoff from Dongsung. "Do you normally refer to people as 'little shit' when you're being appreciative?" Dongsung tilted his head to the side, holding Sanggyun's gaze. Sanggyun broke first, as usual, laughing as Dongsung rolled his eyes. My boys. I love them both.

I took my drink from Dongsung and downed it. He eyeballed me from the rim of his cup as he sipped slowly. Sanggyun looked over at me and said, "Alright. Let's set this fucker on fire." I nodded in agreement, suddenly up for the challenge.

~

I was hot. Too hot. So many bodies in such a small space. The shots that Sanggyun and I had downed were settled pleasantly in my stomach. My speech had a slight slur, and my stride was starting to get clumsy. I went to grab a water from the bar, downing most of it on the way back to the dance floor.

This is fun. I'm glad I'm here, I thought to myself as I pushed my way back through the crowd. I hadn't seen Dongsung in ages. Sanggyun had found a girl, and they had been familiarizing themselves with each other's anatomy for the past half hour. Kids. So cute.

I heard a familiar song come on, and I began to shake my hips to the beat. I felt breath on my neck and a rough voice sing, "Make a wish. Make it hurt. With my hands. Up your skirt." I smiled and backed up against Dongsung.

Except...it wasn't Dongsung.

Oh, no.

I heard the blow connect before I ever saw him. Dongsung had swung, hard, and landed a solid overhand right to the man's face. I backed up, knowing it was better to stay out of it.

"You think you can just do whatever the fuck you want, Jiho?! The fuck is wrong with you?!"

Jiho? Shit.

Shit shit shit.

"I wasn't hearing any complaints from Hansol, you prick!" Jiho yelled back at Dongsung. The music cut off, and everyone circled around the two of them.

"Dongsung. Baby, just leave it. Come on. Don't ruin Sanggyun's night. You're gonna get arrested. Stop it," I tried to reason with Dongsung, knowing that I was right, but he wasn't going to listen.

"Go sit in the car, Hansol," he ground out, his fists clenching and unclenching as he stared at Jiho, who was smirking at Dongsung.

"Aw, don't be so sore, Dongsung. Hansol always liked me pressed up against his back like that," Jiho spat out.

I have never seen someone move so fast.

Dongsung tackled Jiho to the ground, landing punch after punch to his face. Jiho got a good elbow to Dongsung's lip before Sehyuk and Sangdo were able to lift Dongsung off and away. Sangdo carted Jiho outside while Sehyuk tried his best to talk Dongsung down and blot at the blood pouring from his split lip.

"You. In the car. Now," Dongsung pointed at me, and I all but fled outside.

~

"Go to your room. I don't even want to look at you right now," Dongsung growled at me, the anger dripping from his voice. I quickly obeyed, knowing which room he meant.

He wasn't talking about our bedroom. Oh, no. He was talking about my room.

My punishment room.

I opened the door and scrambled in. I peeled myself out of my clothes and sat down on my knees, with my hands clasped behind my back and my gaze on the floor.

He was going to make me wait. That much I knew. I was going to suffer for his ego. It wasn't the first time. It wouldn't be the last.

I waited. And I waited. He had placed a clock on the wall so that I could count the seconds as they passed, my ears going deaf to the loud 'tick tick' of the hand as it moved across the face of the clock.

10 minutes turned into 20. 20 minutes turned into 45.

My legs were beginning to shake when I heard it.

The door slowly pushed open, and I made a conscious effort to remain silent and still. I could hear the anger in his footsteps, the venom in his breathing. This was going to be rough.

"You just can't ever learn, can you? You just don't ever think. You just always assume that I will fight for you, huh? Do you like seeing me hurt? Does that feel good to you?" he whispered into my face, forcing my head back and making me look him in the eye.

The man had no sense of irony.

"Answer me, Hansol. I won't ask you twice."

I sighed. The grip he had on my hair was tight. I could feel my scalp starting to scream at the force he was using to pull my head back further.

"No, Daddy. I never learn. I never think. I always assume. But I don't like seeing you hurt, Daddy. It doesn't feel good," I replied, trying not to shift the weight on my knees. My legs had fallen asleep, and if I moved even slightly, I would topple over.

"What should I do to make it clear to you that this can never happen again, kitten?" he asked quietly. This was not a gift. It was a test. He was letting me pick my punishment, and that rarely ended well. He always felt I deserved more than I suggested. And I paid for it everytime.

I knew I needed to be thorough. I could see the split in his lip crusting over with blood, the knuckles on his free hand already an angry purple. There were parts to him that were broken now. I needed to break just as much.

"You should tie my hands, sir. And then hurt me. In anyway you can think of."

I knew he would be angry at my vague instructions, but I was hoping that his imagination would win out.

It did.

"On the bed, kitten," he sighed. I gingerly climbed on and scooted back, the pain in my legs overwhelming me. I cried out at the pins and needles prickling over my skin. Dongsung looked up at me and shook his head.

"You are to be silent, kitten. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly and bit my lip.

"Oh, kitten. You know what that does to me," he breathed out as he climbed onto the bed. He bound my wrists and hung them over my head, and then straddled my hips.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, looking at me with anger and lust. I blinked hard, set my jaw, and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me. I could taste his blood as the cut on his lip opened from the pressure of his kiss. The metallic taste made me shudder, and I fought to choke back the whimper that threatened to escape my throat. He bit down on my lip, breathing out of his nose.

I gasped, ever so quietly, and I felt him smile against my lips. He was counting my mistakes.

I felt his tongue press against my lower lip, trying to soothe the bite marks he had left there. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue push up against mine, swirling in a delicious motion.

I was smarter this time, more prepared. The sounds I wanted to make remained silent despite his efforts. But I knew I was damned either way: if I made noise, I would be punished. If I didn't, it would be seen as defiance, and I would still be punished.

He began to move down my neck, kissing gently at first. Dongsung left a trail of kisses across my collar bone before moving back up. He pushed my head to the side, and he bit down on the exposed flesh of my neck. I whimpered this time, unable to stop myself. He quickly licked over the bite and continued on. He sucked bruises into my skin, slowly marking me everywhere his lips could reach. I knew there would be a line of purple across my skin when he was through, and it made my toes curl to think about it.

He slowly began to trail down my chest, biting and sucking as he went. I began to pull at the rope holding my hands above my head. I longed to be able to card my hands through his long hair, to push it out of the way so I could see his gorgeous face as he moved.

"Easy, kitten. If you're good, Daddy might untie you soon," he breathed into the skin around my navel, dipping his tongue in and making my hips buck up.

He was a damn tease. His idea of soon and mine were nowhere near the same.

I let out a harsh breath, and I felt him chuckle against my stomach. He reached up and pulled my hands down, but didn't untie me. "I want you to turn over, baby," he murmured into my ear.

I waited for him to lift off me before I rolled awkwardly onto my front, trying to figure out a way to not squash my aching length against the mattress, which proved to be quite the task.

"Having a *hard* time, baby?" he chuckled as he waited for me to figure it out. I turned to him and scowled. I received a harsh smack to my ass that made me shift forward. I couldn't help but pant. It felt so good.

"Sassy boys need to learn their place," he reprimanded, and I sunk down into the bed. He began his trail of kisses again, this time down my back. He made his way to my ass, and I shivered.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy's got you." Dongsung began kneading his hands into my ass, and I squirmed. I felt him kiss along my skin, and then he bit me. Hard.

I knew he had broken skin by the content sigh that left his lips. He moved to the other side and repeated the motion. I cried out, and he gave me a warning slap to the back of my right thigh.

"Hush, kitten. We're almost done," he cooed, trying to soothe the ache by rubbing over my angry skin. I knew what was coming, and I whimpered.

I felt his weight shift and move off the bed. I could hear him digging through the closet, searching for the tool that would be the end of my punishment.

He slid back onto the bed and asked, "Are you ready for your caning?" I gasped out a "yes." Dongsung looked at me and said, "How many do you deserve?" I paused, and he nodded, letting me know it was okay to speak. "However many will make you happy, sir."

He smiled and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I leaned into the touch and mewled softly.

"Well, kitten. Let's see. You made me wait while you got dressed. You had 6 shots at the party. I hit Jiho 9 times. He hit me twice. You broke 6 times. That's 23 times...why don't we round up to 25 and see how we feel?"

I let out a low whine, and he countered with a rough growl. I looked up at him and panted, "Please, sir. I need it so bad." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he moved into position. He brought the first blow down onto the left side of my ass, right over the bite he had left earlier. I cried out at the pain just as he landed the second slap to the back of my right thigh. I moaned low in my throat, and I heard him grunt in satisfaction.

~

I was exhausted. Every part of my body was singing, my nerve endings completely shot. I could hear Dongsung's breaths coming out in rough puffs as he tried to recover. I nervously looked down at myself.

Oh.

There was a long line of purple bruising from my neck to my chest. I peeked at my ass and the back of my legs and sighed. The two bite marks were red and green, already angry. But my legs. My fucking legs.

It was going to be so painful. I didn't even want to think about it. My legs looked like a nebula. The welts were raised high, and there was a patchwork of dark blue and deep purple where the cane had graced my skin. I winced, and Dongsung apparently felt it.

Dongsung looked down at me and began kissing over every place he had marked me. He got down to my legs and sighed.

"Shit, baby. That's not going to heal anytime soon. Are you alright?"

I looked at him and smirked. "I am better than alright. I finally know what I'm going to paint."


End file.
